


Daffodils

by thefirstneonphoenix



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Is this a no capes au?, M/M, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstneonphoenix/pseuds/thefirstneonphoenix
Summary: It's a flower shop/tattoo parlor au Ft. Dick Grayson and Joey Wilson. Have fun.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> I mapped out a plot for this. That never came to fruition.

There was a new guy volunteering at the Random Acts of Flowers location next to the Tattoo parlor Joey was working in. That fact in and of itself wasn’t particularly unusual, as new volunteers frequently showed up and disappeared just as quickly. Most of the time, people came in groups on weekends or with a friend or two. However, this one seemed to be a regular volunteer. He didn’t come with any friends, and he was always there Thursday afternoons, usually helping to unload vases or flowers into the building. Joey had noticed him a few times now, and while he seemed friendly enough whenever Joey overheard him talking to Stacia, the woman running the show over there, he wasn’t planning on attempting to make conversation. 

That didn’t stop him from appreciating the guy as he locked up the parlor, though. Mr. Handsome Volunteer Guy didn’t seem to feel the cold, and was wearing a white t-shirt, despite the January chill. Today, he was moving boxes of flowers in. Joey recognized the logo on the truck as that of a florist shop he had driven past a few times while picking Rose up from her gym.

For some reason, Joey decided to wander over and take a look at the flowers. Some of them looked a little wilted, but overall they were pretty flowers. There was a bundle of daffodils, which Joey thought were a bit strange to see in cut arrangements. His mother had planted daffodils all along the side of their house when he was growing up, and had always been very against anyone picking them, for any reason whatsoever. They had since made their way into a great many of Joey’s sketchings, particularly when he was feeling especially nostalgic.

The volunteer returned and Joey’s reverie broke. The man’s steps faltered upon seeing him, but he quickly recovered and flashed a grin. Joey smiled back at him and moved to leave. Unfortunately for him, the volunteer was just as friendly as expected.

“Enjoying the flowers?”

Joey nodded and stepped away from them.

“They’re all so pretty,” the volunteer continued, “You work at the tattoo parlor, right? I’ve seen you a few times.”

That shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, given that Joey had seen him as well. Nonetheless, he gave a nod to the affirmative, this time signing with it.

Volunteer man seemed to recognize the sign, because, a moment later, he was inquiring as to whether or not Joey was deaf, and informing him that, while he had taken asl in high school, and could probably get by, he wasn’t necessarily confident in his ability to do so.

“I’m mute,” Joey clarified, “And hearing.”

“Ah. Would you prefer that I try to sign, or just talk out loud?”

“Either is fine. Most people just speak.”

“Cool. I’m Dick Grayson by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m J-o-e-y W-i-l-s-o-n,” he fingerspelled, “Nice to meet you too.”

“Yeah,” Dick agreed. “I should probably take these in before they freeze. Flowers can be surprisingly temperamental.”

It wasn’t terribly cold, not for New York, but the chill was teetering on the edge of what could reasonably be ignored. With night setting in soon, it would just get colder. With that in mind, Joey offered to help carry in the plants. Dick agreed readily, and began chattering on about the organization. As it turned out, he didn’t do much more than manual labor, and on top of Thursday evenings, he also came in every other weekend in order to help wash vases with a few other volunteers. Despite that, he still enjoyed seeing the floral arrangements, and learning about how to make them.

Joey knew a few things about floral arrangements just from studying color theory and general composition, but most of his clientele that were interested in flowers were more focused on the meaning behind them. He commented, while they were walking back, that he had always been interested in flower symbolism, among other things. Dick readily agreed, and explained that that was actually part of his reason for choosing to volunteer there. He had found, however, that flower symbolism didn’t mean much beyond avoiding a few more overtly offensive combinations.

Once they had transported all the flowers to their shelving units, Dick paused and gave a, “Wait a minute.”

Joey obliged, it wasn’t like he had anywhere to be that night, and Dick hadn’t been terrible company, all things considered. After several moments of poking around, he seemed to find what he had been looking for. He came out carrying a light purple flower, grinning triumphantly.

“Here.” He said, holding it out to Joey. “For you. For helping with the flowers, that is. I don’t figure anyone will miss one flower that much, and there are plenty more anyways.”

Joey smiled and accepted the flower, which upon closer inspection appeared to be a lilac. He’d have to check.

“Thank you,” he signed.

“Anytime.”

Dick stared at him for a moment, seemingly at a loss for what to do.

“So, uh. I guess I’ll see you next Thursday?”

“I won’t be anywhere else.”

“Great. That’s cool. It was nice meeting you,” Dick hesitated, “I hope we can be friends, in the future.”

The sincerity with which he said it took Joey aback, but he replied anyways.

“I’d like that too. Goodnight?”

“Yeah.” Dick smiled. “Goodnight.”

Joey returned the smile, before turning and walking away, studying the flower in his hand. Behind him, he heard Dick roll the garage door shut. Pink and purple streaked across the sky and darkness rose just above the horizon, a warning of the oncoming chill. Yet, despite the wind picking up around him, Joey couldn’t help but feel warm as he returned home..

* * *

The next Thursday, Dick was moving flowers again. It was a significantly colder day than the week before, and dark clouds brewed overhead. Dick looked up as Joey approached to call out a cheery, “Hello!”

Joey waved in reply, and raised an eyebrow at his lack of coat.

“What?”

“Coat?” Joey signed.

“Ah. Yes,” Dick said, glancing down, “I get that a lot. Coats aren’t really my thing; I can’t move in them, y’know? It’s too tight around my shoulders.”

“I see. What if you get sick?”

Dick laughed at that. “You sound like Alfred, he was my butler when I was a child. Sort of a paternalistic figure in my life. And anyways, the cold doesn’t bother me as long as I keep moving. Speaking of which, I should probably keep bringing these in. You can help if you want.”

Dick gestured to the flowers, then picked up and balanced several boxes along his arms. Before he could take them inside, however, Joey had a question to ask.

“You had a butler?”

“Yes, actually,” he hesitated momentarily, “Not always, though. My parents died in an accident when I was eight. A rather well to do man caught wind of it and felt moved to take me in. It was rather culture-shocky, but I managed eventually. What about you? Any deep, dark secrets to tell?”

“My mom once tried to kill my dad.”

“Oh,” Dick blinked, “That’s… exciting”

Joey smiled sarcastically at him.

“It was. She didn’t succeed, but the sentiment was there. They ended up getting a divorce.”

“I suppose that’s grounds for it. I presume at least one of them isn’t the best person, but I don’t know enough to tell who.”

“My mom’s generally fine. She has her moments.” Joey paused, considering how much he should say. “My dad is… It’s complicated. But he’s definitely a jerk. Ex-military, involved in some pretty shady stuff. He was a good father otherwise. We still talk occasionally.”

“That’s good, I suppose. Do you have any siblings?”

“Two. Older and younger.”

“Nice. I have a few as well. All younger. My- The man who took me in has a chronic adoption problem. It’s gotten to the point where we don’t even have legal ties to everyone living in his house. I like to think they’re all my family though. I was actually born into a circus, funnily enough. Found family is something of my bread and butter.”

“That’s nice.”

Joey was starting to put the pieces together. The story sounded familiar. A circus couple dying in an accident and leaving behind their young son. A rich man taking him in, and going on to adopt several more children.

“You’re Dick Grayson, aren’t you?”

“So you recognize me,” his face tightened, but he continued, “I generally try to avoid telling people who I am upfront. It sets expectations before I’ve ever had a chance to really introduce myself.”

“I can understand that. People trying to tell you who you are is never fun.”

“You can say that again,” Dick relaxed, “It’s part of why I try to stay away from Gotham. Too many people know me. Or at least, they like to think they do.”

Joey nodded his head in agreement. For a few minutes, they went back and forth in silence, carrying the flowers indoors. Once there were no more to bring in, and Dick had rolled the garage door shut, he turned to him.

“I was wondering,” Dick began, “I know it’s getting a bit late and you probably just want to head home, but there’s a walk-up dinner, more of a food truck really, they’re still renovating their location, just down the street, and we could grab food there?”

Joey took a minute to process what Dick had been saying, and then sent out a small thanks that Rose was staying the night with a friend and wouldn’t be expecting him at home.

“Sure,” he agreed, “I know the place you’re talking about. They have good food.”

“Right. You know about them, because you work here more than I do.” Dick’s cheeks colored faintly and he scuffed his shoe against the ground. They stood in silence for a moment.

“Anyways. That just means I’ll have to find somewhere you haven’t been to next time.”

“You’re planning on a next time?”

“Is that too forward?”

Joey studied him for a moment. “No. Unless you consider me asking if you’d be free for coffee on Sunday too forward.”

Dick’s responding grin was brilliant.

“I’d like that. Can I get your number, then?”

They exchanged numbers while waiting in line to order. There were a few other people out, but not many. Most had probably been dissuaded by the damp chill that hung in the air. Despite that, the street felt bright and cheery. Light reflected from windows and street lamps onto the wet ground, where the previous night’s snow had melted. It gave the entire place a sort of haze, as if time stood still.

Eventually, they reached the counter and placed their respective orders. Joey and the man working the cash register gave Dick a look when he added ice cream to his.

“What?” I like ice cream.”

“It is literally the middle of winter my dude,” the cashier responded, “But far be it from me to keep you from buying it.”

“Great.” Dick smiled and was handing him a black credit card before Joey could react.

“I can pay for myself,” he signed, once they had stepped to the side.

“I’ve got a lot of money, remember? It’s why I volunteer so much. I don’t need to work a real job, so I try to find other ways of contributing to society.”

“How kind of you. I can still pay for myself.”

It was at that moment that a large gust of wind came tearing through the street, sweeping up piles of leaves and trash with it. Joey watched as Dick visibly shivered.

“You need a coat.”

“What? No, I’m fine.”

“Sure you are. Here, take mine.”

“But then you’ll be cold!” Dick protested.

“I have a jacket underneath. Some of us aren’t insane.”

“If you give me your coat then I’ll feel bad and you’ll have to live with that.”

“Wow. Low blow,” Joey signed sarcastically. “Let’s compromise. You take my jacket at least, and I’ll keep the coat.”

Dick sighed. “Fine.”

“Good.”

By the time they had rearranged themselves, their food was ready. Dick immediately started on his ice cream, insisting that he’d have his sandwich later. Joey was reconsidering whether or not he wanted to be involved with someone so clearly interested in hurting themself, and said as much to Dick, who immediately began to act as though he had been offended to the highest degree. Nevertheless, they finished their food quickly. 

Before they went their separate ways, however, Dick hurriedly pressed a pink chrysanthemum into Joey’s palm.

“Y’know. As thanks for helping,” he’d said.

Joey had accepted it with a smile, and they finally parted.

It wasn’t until he arrived home that he realized: Dick still had his jacket.

* * *

The coffee shop Joey had suggested they meet at was one he frequented whenever he wanted to work on his sketches somewhere that had a decent level of background noise. Red ribbons and greenery still decorated the building, despite February's rapid approach, and the lights strung about illuminated the café with a warm glow. 

Dick arrived a couple minutes after Joey, jacket in hand.

“Here,” he said, passing the jacket over, “My roommates were making fun of me for keeping it.”

Joey took it and wrapped it around his chair. “You have roommates? I thought your dad paid for everything.”

“He does, yeah,” Dick looked up at the menu and continued distractedly, “But I don’t particularly like living alone, and none of my friends are against having free rent, so it works out.”

“Free rent is nice,” he agreed. “I’m currently living with my sister, but she’s still a minor, so our dad occasionally sends money.”

“At least he pays his child support. I’m gonna go order. Do you want anything?”

Joey passed him a note and watched as he made his way up to the counter. Dick, with his easy smiles and attentive gaze, seemed like the kind of guy who could get along with anyone he met. He’d clearly already charmed the barista, who was laughing along with whatever he’d just said. Dick chatted with them for a handful of seconds longer, before blushing at one of the baristas remarks and hurrying back to the table. 

When Joey raised an eyebrow at him, he gave a quick, “They think we’re dating. I told them it was just a first date.”

Joey nodded in response.

“Speaking of first dates,” Dick said, “I read somewhere that flowers are tacky for a first date, but I’ve kinda already given you flowers, so here.”

With that, he pulled a pink rose seemingly out from nowhere and handed it to Joey. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit about it.

“My sister’s name is Rose,” he signed, “Pretty much everyone she’s ever had anything resembling a date with has given her at least one.”

“That seems like it might get old fast. There’s a girl at the gym I volunteer at named Rose. She’s definitely one of my more interesting students.”

“That’s funny. My sister does gymnastics too.”

“Maybe we’re talking about the same person then. White hair, orange hoodie?”

“That sounds like her. I don’t know how many girls there are in this city named Rose that also do gymnastics and have white hair, but I doubt it’s very many.”

“No, probably not. It’s a small world after all,” Dick paused, “Maybe it was fate for us to meet.”

“Did you just make a Disney reference?”

Before Dick could say anything to defend himself, the barista was calling his name for the order.

“I’ll just go get that.” When he came back, he slid the drink across the table to Joey.

“Where were we?” he asked.

“You. Disney,” Joey signed.

“Right. I wouldn’t call myself a Disney fanatic, but I’ve definitely consumed quite a bit of their media. Do you have a favorite?”

“When I was younger I had something of a Little Mermaid phase. It was shortly after I lost my voice, so I guess I felt some kind of kinship with Ariel.”

“I didn’t even think about that,” Dick took a sip of his coffee, “I’ve always liked Dumbo. Flying, elephants, the circus. It hits a lot of my interests. There was an elephant that I helped take care of when I was with Haly’s. I considered her my best friend. Went through a pretty serious elephant phase when I was about nine. I was giving out fun facts for weeks.”

“Do you remember any of them?”

“They communicate through vibrations, which they pick up through their feet. That one’s always been wild to me.”

“That is pretty wild. Are they actually afraid of mice?”

“Nah,” Dick shook his head, “I mean, they might spook if one were to startle them, but they don’t have any mouse-specific fears. I’m suddenly remembering so many things about them, now that you’ve jarred my memory.”

“Not to advertise myself,” Joey signed, “But if you ever decide you want an elephant tattoo, I do know a guy.”

Dick laughed, “I might take you up on that. The tattoo thing. Not necessarily an elephant, but something like that. Alfred probably wouldn’t approve, he’s always been stuffy about those sorts of things.”

“As long as you’re over eighteen, I can give you whatever you want. Although I would advise some planning beforehand; they’re not necessarily a life-changing decision, but they do tend to be rather permanent.”

“Yeah. Y'know, I had a friend in high school, and there was this one time that he decided he was going to make a fake id in order to get a tattoo. Well, his dad found it, and immediately assumed it was for something much worse, although he never specified what. Anyway.”

* * *

They continued talking for a while longer about inconsequential things, before finally deciding it was late enough for them to go their separate ways, and made tentative plans to meet up again sometime later, maybe even getting Rose involved, to see if she really was the same one.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have no idea how New York works whatsoever?


End file.
